Safe Haven Dream
by Boo444
Summary: An arranged marriage? No more hell? This is a story through Kin Natsuko's eyes, a Princess from a land that threatens Konoha, and her newly wedded, Neji Hyuuga? (I suck as summaries). Rated M for future chapters! NejixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

1

I looked out the window of the carriage. I have never seen woods so big before! My face was stoic looking, but on the inside I was jumping with joy. I was finally getting out of the hell hole that I am supposed to call home. I swore I would never do what I was doing in my life, but I saw the option of him and I took it. Are you wondering what I am talking about? Well you see, I am a Princess of a small nation, which I don't even know the real name of. My name is Kin Natsuko. If you want you can add Princess to that. The promise I made to myself years ago was that I would never give myself up for an arranged marriage. I had fought my sad excuse of a father about it since I turned 12. I am now 19 years old and I have decided on an arranged marriage.

Before you can go and be like "why would you do that?" I have a simple answer. Before my mother died she told me one thing with her bloody dyeing breath. I didn't know what it meant then, but now I do. She told me that Hyuuga was a safe haven. My father would always shove what he called "clients", pictures and biographies on me hoping that I would marry off into a richer family. He said he would threaten that place until they agree to marry me. Now we have a horrible small and poor nation, but somehow father had come up with all these grotesque killers. They were very good at what they did, if they weren't they were killed.

I saw the name "Hyuuga" on one of the biographies. I still have no clue if this is what my mother meant, but it is the closest thing I have right now. His name was Neji Hyuuga. Now I know he isn't one of the "Nobles", as they call it. But he is considered one of the best ninja's of his time and is looked up to by a lot of the Hyuuga's, including his cousin who is the next heir to the of the Noble Family. My father thought that that was good enough. I only agreed because I believe that this is what my mother meant that night. I may just have high hope right now, but I sure wish to Kami that I am right. _Please let me be right._

* * *

I woke up with a start when I hit my head on the side. I looked out the window and nearly screamed for joy. I could see the sign of Konoha right in front of me. I took a deep breath in to calm my nerves and got my blindfold out. I know…it's strange that I would have a blindfold on me? Well, you see, I am very self-conscious of my eyes. They are very blood red, but that not was makes me feel that way. It is the fact that I have no real pupil. I mean I do if you look closely, it is just darker red, but usually people don't see it. I normally get screams or look of pure terror. My eyes look like demons according to everyone. It is not fun on my part.

My blindfold is pretty though. I had it custom made. It was a beautiful golden color with red flower embroidered into it and little green gemmed leaves. I was very happy when I got it. But then again, it was the only gift my father gave me…before he turned crazy.

"Princess Kin Natsuko?"

I smiled softly at the direction the voice was coming from, "Yes?"

"I am Haru Hyuuga. I will be your escort to the Hyuuga estate."

I nodded to the man as he helped me out of the carriage. I made sure I kept on smiling kindly to the man so I wouldn't seem like a spoiled brat or as a rude child. I didn't even bother waving goodbye or even thanking my escort to Konoha. He was just one of my father's un-grateful followers. I would not miss that man in my life. Smiling to myself I followed Haru into the village.

"Princess, can you see?"

I heard concern in his voice, "I have a problem with my eyes that I do not feel comfortable with people seeing. I can see perfectly fine out of them if I did not have this blindfold on."

"You may take my arm, if you want, Princess."

Smiling to the man was starting to hurt my cheeks. I never even faked smiled in that run down kingdom I come from. I took the man's arm while saying thanks to him. The village that he led me through seemed to be alive. I could hear people running around, and yes I can sort of see them, too. You see, this fabric is sort of see through, at least on my side. I can't make everything out, but I can make distinct shaped, and if they are close enough I could see them normally.

It took about an hour from the Main Gate to get to the Hyuuga estate. I could tell my just looking at it through my blindfold that it was as big as a small city. Okay, maybe not that big, but you get the idea. I mean damn, for not being a legit king, they're pretty loaded.

Haru walked me inside of the biggest building there was. The insides looked so perfect. The ground looked like it was pure white marble and the walls had a hint of lavender in them. It looked perfect. Haru still led me down many halls as I stared in awe. This place was nothing like my home. It actually looked like it could be a home instead of a death range. I looked back at Haru and saw that he was about to knock on a door.

I stood up straighter and adjusted myself to look more like the Princess I should look like, which I hated a lot. I was not the type of girl to be told what to do or to be yelling and screaming "I want this". Well maybe I will say I want this, but other than that I like to have fun! I like to go dancing and do silly things. It is just who I am!

After Haru knocked on the door a faint, "Come in." was heard on the other side. The door opened and I walked in. It was magnificent inside. The floor in here was a pale wooden floor with white walls. There looked like there were many family treasures in here and many family pictures. I looked straight ahead and noticed a stern looking man. He was pale, as of most Hyuuga's, at least the two that I have seen so far. His eyes were than brilliant lavender white color, and I am 100% sure that every Hyuuga has those eyes. I, again, smiled softly at the man in front of me.

"Welcome, Princess Kin," said the man, " I am Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Main Hyuuga Clan."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Why don't you have a seat? Neji should be in here shortly."

I nodded at him and sat down to where Haru took me. I sighed to myself. I could already tell that all these people would start to baby me. Just because it seems like I cannot see does not mean I cannot take care of myself. I absolutely hate being treated like a baby. Most of the, what would you call them, Warriors? Yeah I like that. Most of the warriors at home never bothered to baby me, even if my father told them to keep a close eye on me. It never ended well for them. Yeah, I can be a bitch sometimes. It happens.

The main door opened and I looked behind. I almost dropped my jaw and drooled at what I saw. Neji Hyuuga was damn sexy. A lot better than in the photo I saw of him. His long dark brown hair when almost to his butt, which I wish I could see right now. He whore, what I am guessing, his normal "ninja" attire. It looked good on his pale skin. I finally looked at his face and noticed how serious he looked. Dammit, what is up with all the stern faces?

"Neji, have a seat," said Hiashi, " I would like you to meet Princess Kino of Kuragari."

_Oh, so that is what my kingdom is called. _

"My pleasure, Princess," greeted Neji.

I smiled at Neji and took his hand in a shake. His hands were firm and confident. I liked that.

"Neji, I have some news for you and I am not sure if it will be pleasant or not."

I frowned slightly. Hiashi hasn't told Neji about this arranged marriage? I hope he doesn't freak out like I would have. I really want this marriage to go on so I don't have to go back to that horrible place. I saw Neji turn to his uncle, which I learned from the biography on Neji.

"Yes? "

"Princess Kins father has threatened us of attack if we do not marry his daughter off," sighed Hiashi, "I am to inform you that you are the one he has chosen to wed his daughter."

I watched Neji out of the corner of my eye. I swear I saw emotion go through him, but it was all gone in a flash. I know it was there though.

"What?" I could tell Neji was boiling with anger due to his voice. " Uncle, I thought I had my own destiny to make up now."

Destiny? What the hell was he talking about.

"I understand Neji, but I cannot even stop this. King Yuu has an army that is very tough, and it's only been a few years after the Third Great Ninja War. We do not want to risk another, even if it is a small one. I know this is not your first choice, but me must go through with it for the sake of our people," lectured Hiashi, "Now do you understand, Neji?"

"Yes, uncle," said Neji in a tone that wasn't happy.

"You will be married in two days time."

Wow. That soon? He must really not want another war. I cursed inside. I could tell that the oh so sexy Neji was not happy. That kind of hurt. Damn, I know I ain't the hottest things around, but I still think I am a pretty good catch. Oh well, can't be helped I guess.

"Why don't you show Kin around, Neji. Introduce her to Hinata if you see her."

"Yes, uncle."

With that, Neji led me out of Hiashi's office.

* * *

**How was that? I would love it if you left some comments down below! If you have any questions about this story, please feel free to ask! **

**Oh and by the way, Kin Natsuko, belongs to me and me only!**

**-Boo**


	2. Chapter 2

2

I soon found out that Neji doesn't really like to start the conversation, or talk that much. I frowned to myself as I smiled at Neji. Truth be told, he was really hot. Before I could think any more on that matter I looked about my surroundings, "Wow." It was gorgeous! Neji had taken me to the garden, and dang. There were so many cherry blossom tree's and bright and colorful flowers. I have never seen a garden this spectacular.

My eyes fell on Neji again. He didn't seem all too pleased. Well, he did kind of just find out he was to marry me… and only in two days. I guess Hiashi really doesn't feel like fighting my father's army. I wouldn't either. Neji's face seemed to be tenser than it was back in the office. I visibly frowned on that.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked.

"Hm?" asked Neji while he actually looked right at me for the first time.

"I know it mustn't be all that thrilling to have an arrange marriage."

"It isn't your fault if your father is making you do that."

Neji had said that with no emotion. I frowned again. For some reason I didn't feel like lying to him, "Actually, that is not entirely true."

With that Statement Neji looked at me with question, therefore I gave him one. And it was the truth… for the most part.

"My father has been forcing arranged marriages on me since I was 12. I fought against him for the longest time until this one."

"Why don't you keep fighting?"

I didn't know how to answer this, at least without lying. I know I wanted to leave my so called home and never go back. It was a cruel world, even for me and I am the Princess! I mauled this over in my head. I know I couldn't lie to him, he just seems like he would tell if I was lying or not. Although, I also didn't feel like telling anyone about my past, it wasn't the best.

Neji kept staring at me with those white eyes, "It's…complicated."

I mentally smacked myself in the face. Dammit. I couldn't lie to him so I just made myself sound stupid as hell. I could tell he didn't like that answer. His glare was like an interrogation, only without words or abuse. I pursed my lips. I decided to stare right back at him, but I remembered that I had a blindfold on.

"You know your father threatened war on us."

I hate it when people call him my father. It isn't like I had a choice who my damn father was, "Yes, I am aware of that," I decided to share him another piece of information, "I got to choose who I wanted to be in an arranged marriage with."

Neji looked like he was thinking this over. He seemed like he thought a lot. He turned away from me and continued the stroll. I swore at myself. He already seems to hate me! I know I am forcing him into this marriage thing and stuff, but why can't he have a freaking open mind? I tried scratching my eyes in annoyance, but damn the stupid blindfold got in the way.

Before I could think any longer, Neji stopped and I bumped right into him. I looked up and noticed Neji was talking to someone. A girl. I can already see that she was a Hyuuga also. I smiled politely as the two had a small conversation. It didn't last that long. I guess Neji doesn't really talk to anyone.

"Kin, this is Hinata."

I looked at Hinata and smiled kindly, "Hello, nice to meet you." I did a small bow as I said this.

"H-hello," I could tell she was a shy girl. Great, another quiet person!

"My father wished for me to take you and get a dress fitted."

"Dress?"

"Y-yes, for you and Neji's w-wedding," blushed Hinata.

Oh yeah, I needed a dress. Sigh, just what I want a day full of pampering and richness. Can't I just get in the mud with all the Ninja's? Then again, maybe these people pamper their girl's right. I didn't get much back home, so it could even be different here.

"Lead the way, Hinata."

Hinata smiled and turned around, "B-bye, Neji."

I turned to Neji next. You see, I am a very out-going girl most of the time. That is when I am not trying to be the "perfect" princess. I love teasing people, and this boy just seemed like the perfect one to tease at the moment.

"See you later, Neji-kun!"

I sprinted softly towards Hinata after that. Although, I didn't miss his priceless face. His cheeks were all red and his eyes were of pure shock. Yes, I was right, teasing him would be fun. I absolutely cannot wait until I can do more of it!

* * *

It took forever for me to find the perfect wedding dress. Wait, let me rephrase that. It took forever for me to find a wedding dress because Hinata's friend made be try on every single dress in this store. Her name was Ino, and a fellow ninja of Neji and Hinata. It sort of surprised me that Hinata was a ninja AND the heir to the main Hyuuga branch. But after a bit, I could tell why. She was nice to people and actually _cared _about them. I instantly liked her a lot.

I smiled at the dress. It was pure white of course, but what made me happy was the gold sparkles! My name, Kin, means gold so I thought it was perfect, and so did Ino. It had off the shoulders top and was very simple. I loved it. I might as well love it anyway. I knew I would never have another chance to be married again. Neji better like it.

I smiled to myself. Is it weird that I actually think I am falling for the boy? I know I just met him and all, which is what my mind is telling me, but my heart…it tells me something totally different. I know I shouldn't get to attached to him. What if he ends up despising me and doesn't ever want to be near me? _Stop it, Kin! _I need to think positive!

"Kin!"

I turned around and saw Ino smiling big at me. I smiled back and walked over to her. She handed me some icecream. I smiled at her and took it with pleasure. For the rest of the day I met many people. I met Ino, as I said, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba. That is more new people than I met in years. Always have been the same people around me. I screamed with joy within myself. I have a whole different life than I did before. I cannot wait until my wedding…

* * *

I can't believe it but it is already the wedding day! I spent all of yesterday away from my groom because it was "bad luck" if I saw him. I don't believe in those rituals, but I went along with it because the Hyuuga's seemed to be all serious about it. I am sure Neji told his uncle what I told him the other day too. He just seems like that kind of person, at least when you are not really is close friend. I looked out my window and saw a bunch of people. None I really new, but they all came to support Neji. I must be nice to have that many people care about you. I frowned. I looked over and saw a note on my dresser. My father wasn't coming to this wedding. I knew he wouldn't, but seeing it on paper and in person just hurt. He was my father and I was his only child and he couldn't even make time, or be unlazy, to come to this happy event. I frowned again and sat up straight when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in. "

Hinata and her little sister Hinabi came in the door. Hinabi seemed like her father to me. She had no girly charm like her older sister did. She was always quiet and seemed unhappy about everything. I smiled at them.

"You look so beautiful, Kin!"

I blushed as she said this. I loosly curled my hair and put half of it up. Not to fancy, but enough to scream it was my day. My makeup was done lightly and I had a thin black eyeliner winged out from my eye. Yes I am not wearing my blindfold, well not exactly. I am wearing a gold and white masquarade mask. Ino saw it and screamed in shrieks until I agreed to buy it. She was right, it does work. Still even with this on noone will see my eyes, but I still wanted to look pretty. I modified the mask a little by adding a thin layer of fabric I could see out of on the eye holes. It works for me.

"Can you help me put my dress on?"

They nodded and helped me in. Damn, I cannot wait to be married. Permantly will be away from my father for life! I looked at myself in the mirror. I never thought I would actually see this day. I only wished my mother could be here. I turned to Hinata and Hinabi. Before one of us could say something the door opened with a rush of wind!

"My, don't you look beautiful!"

"Hideki!"

I ran up and gave the ageing man a hug, "What are you doing here? Does father know you are gone?"

Hideki held me out and looked at me with a smile on his face, "My my, my god-daughter is all grown up! Your father believes I am in a meeting with some important people of some sort. I wouldn't miss you getting married for anything."

I smiled up to him. Hideki was one of the few people in my kingdom who was actually a person in my mind. He believed whatever I said about my father. In truth, this man was more my father than my own father. He was one of the only men I could trust. I saw Hinata and Hinabi looking very confused in the corner of my eye, "Oh, Hideki, this is Hinata and Hinabi," I introduced, "and this is Hideki you guys, he is my god-father."

Hinata smiled while Hinabi got up and excused herself to meet with her father. Hinata stayed because she was my maid of honor. I only had her to show for a bridesman because she is the only girl I really know. Not including Ino. I had her put on a beautiful light purple dress that went about two inches above her knees. I knew Naruto, her boyfriend, would be very happy to see her in that. It had speghetti straps and showed just a hint of cleavage, but not enough that Hiashi would be upset about.

"Kin, do you mind if I walk you down the isle?"

I looked back at Hideki and smiled with slight tears in my eyes, "Of course!"

Noone was originally going to walk me down the isle to give me away, so when Hideki offered I was very happy. Hinata smiled to and seemed very happy that I had someone else I could trust. Truth be told I think this is the only person I could trust. I took Hideki's arm when he held it out. The man was ageing. He was in his mid forties, maybe even in his fifties. He still had brown hair, but you can see peek-a-boos of grey and white hair coming out. His eyes spoke of wiseness, and secrets if you knew him well enough.

"Kin, Hinata, the wedding will start with-in five minutes. Let's get you to your places," said Haru who came through the open door.

Hideki led me through the corridors of the wedding chapel. Hinata led the way infront since she knew where we were going unlike Hideki or me. Everything else was a blurr. I was so nervous and I didn't even know why. The only part I really remember before the moment I am at now is when Hideki had said he was the one that was giving me away. I knew I was super nervous, but I think I am past that now as this was said to Neji and I.

"You may kiss the bride."


	3. Chapter 3

3

"You may kiss the bride."

I was in my own little panic world. Kiss? I never kissed anyone in my life! How do you kiss? I know you use your lips and pucker...what does pucker mean? I am now having a mini meltdown within myself as my body was stiff as stone. I looked at Neji and saw that he was leaning in. My face turned bright red and my eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. They were surprisingly soft. I leaned into the kiss a little bit, it kind of felt...magical.

Sadly, the kiss was over in a split second. I looked over at Neji, black tux and all, and noticed his face was very flushed. I smiled softly at him, my heart was beating ten times faster than it should have been. With that Neji and I took each others hands and headed down the isle to the carriage that was waiting for us. White flowers were thrown all over the place in honor of our new marriage. I smiled and threw my flower bundle. I looked behind and saw a very red Hinata and a smiling Naruto.

* * *

The carriage that waited for us was so beautiful. It was pure white with gold trims and pure white horses. Wow. I would never get tired of seeing this. Neji took my hand like the gentlemen he was, and helped me inside the carriage. We sat down and the carriage started to move. The insides were beautful just as the outside. It was decorated in gold flowers and made me happy. I looked at Neji and saw that his expression was indifferent. Dammit, I want to take this blindfold off. I can't see Neji as well I wish, or even the town outside the window.

"Neji?"

He looked over at me out of the corner of his eyes, "Hm?"

I only heard him say that word twice, but it is getting on my nerves already, "Would you mind if I take this blindfold off?"

"Do whatever you want."

I frowned. I know his eyes are different too, but mine just scream demon out to everyone. I brought my hand up and untied the blindfold. It fell off my face and into my lap. Without the thing on I felt more like myself and more free. I looked at Neji and saw that he was just staring out the window. Not even curios about my eyes. Well, I guess that is a first. Even though I just took my blindfold off, I could feel that my eyes were drooping. I looked out the window to the passing town. It was kind of calming to see the view.

* * *

I blinked a couple of times before I realized what was happening. I had falling asleep in the carriage. While I rubbed my eyes I took peeks at Neji. He looked like he was lost in thought. My neck hurt. Only if I sat next to Neji instead of across from him then I could have used him as a pillow. I bet he would have been really warm. I sighed, which seemed to have gotten Neji's attention. He looked at me and I looked back. Great. His expression didn't make me feel all good. His mouth was ajar and he clearly had pure shock in his eyes.

"Your eyes."

I looked at him, "Yes, I know."

He continued to stare at my eyes. He has adnormal eyes too, so why the hell is he freaked out, "Can you stop staring."

"What kind of Jutsu do they hold?"

"Exscuse me?"

"Those eyes seem like they would be a heritage, like the Byakugan in my eyes," explained Neji, "I was just wondering what they did."

I knew what meant now, and I knew what my eyes held, but I sure didn't want to tell him that. It was something everyone always feared, and my father thought I didn't know. He killed my mother for having these eyes. At least, that is what I gathered. No one else in the world has these eyes, they were very rare as it was and then the "clan" had died off due to killings. I wasn't about to tell Neji any of this.

"My mother had these eyes also, but if they held a jutsu then she never got the chance to tell me. She died when I was little."

Neji's face actually represented sympathy, "Sorry to hear that. I never knew my mother, and my father was killed when I was young."

He actually shared some information about himself? I absolutly did not expect that from him. Maybe it isn't just me? I feel like I shouldn't lie to him and I even feel like I should tell him the truth about everything...does he feel it too? I smiled at him, maybe we can be friends at least in this arranged marriage? Or at least get along well enough. I think that would be good.

"So, do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"Not exactly sure," sighed Neji, "Uncle said we were going to somewhere "romantic" and "magical", but he also said it was a family house so I don't expect that much."

"Will it have a garden like the one at your family grounds?" I asked hopeful.

"I would think so."

I smiled widely. One thing to look forward to is seeing that beautiful garden. The place where I am from barely had any plants, or at least REAL plants. It was always so gloomy down there. I like Konoha!

"Do you like gardens?"

I look up at Neji. Is he curious about me? I couldn't tell, his face was stone like it was before and he looked like he was daydreaming while looking out the window.

"Yes, I never saw one until I came here. We don't have much vegitation where I come from."

"Is that why your father wanted to join forces with another land?"

Of course. He was probably on a ninja mission. One to get information to be exact. I shouldn't get my hopes up like that again. I actually thought he wanted to get to know me some more, but no, I am an idiot. Dammit. He wants to know why my father would want us to be allied with. But hell, I don't even know what he wanted. Then again, all the candidates that my father showed me were from Konaha, so maybe he really did want the vegitation here. I wouldn't know, he didn't share that information to me. Hell, I wasn't even the next heir to the thrown. My adoptive brother, Hao, was. My father had a rule, and that no females can rule the kingdom or any part of it, even if they were the queen.

"Maybe," I could have left it at that but I wanted something to be clear, "Me and my father never got along. He would never tell me anything about the government, even if I was in his plan."

"You two don't get along? Why is that?"

Maybe because I saw him murder my mother. Maybe because I know he wants me dead, but only kept me alive to get married off. Maybe because he treats his people like shit. Maybe because he is just thirsty for power and death.

"We don't see eye to eye."

Neji looked at me again and stared me down. I could tell he knew I was lyeing, well at least not telling the whole truth. I frowned at him. I just met him and he wants me to spill out all my dark secrets? Well, that isn't what he is going to get.

"You are not telling me the truth."

"I am not giving you a lie."

"We are married know, you can tell me anything."

"We may be married, Neji, but I do not know you and you do not know me. I will not tell you anything personal unless I know I can trust you, but it seems to me you are on a mission to get information about me and my kingdom. Am I wrong?"

Neji's eyes went into shock for a split second, but then he was stone faced again. I took pride in the tight lips he wore, though. I deffinatly shocked him about that.

"Then why do you feel comfortable to show me your eyes?"

"Who said I was? You would see them sooner or later, so I decided sooner."

Before we could say anything else, the carriage stopped. I quickly put my blindfold back on before the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, we have arrived."

I looked at the man in front of us. He was one I have never seen before, but then again I have only seen a few Hyuuga's. He looked nothing like the shy, glasses wearing, smart, he was more...wild looking. I could tell already he was the biggest trouble maker inside the clan. Hiashi must not be happy about him at all.

"I am Hisoka," he smiled.

Neji got out first and helped me. He took my hand and led me to the building. I gaped in awe at the place.

* * *

**So I know I make short chapters, but I think It makes it easier to get more of it up. PLEASE review, I would like it a lot!**

**-Boo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: A little lemon in this one.**

* * *

Wow. That was the only thing that came into my mind. It was like a building...made out of a garden. Flowers of all different colors looked like they were the walls of the huge building, but here and there I could see brick walls. But damn, I could learn to love this house! I looked over at Neji who was taking the bags from Hisoka. Neji looked at me and started for the front of the garden, or the house, I don't even know what to call it. I followed him, but before I could take a step closer I felt a hand on my elbow and...was that a hand on my _ass?!_

"Mrs. Hyuuga, would you like some help to the door," asked Hisoka.

If I didn't have this damn blindfold on I would glare him to death...if that was possible. I could tell from his words that he had a smirk on his face.

"Get your hand off my ass and I won't kill you."

He squeezed my ass. Hell No. Before he even saw it coming I turned around and punched him straight in the face with all of my force. I wasn't even sure where I hit him on his face, but I did hear a crack, and it wasn't my hand. My blindfold was a bit crooked and my right eye popped out a little but. Hisoka's face was a little bloody and I could feel his anger radiating off of him. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I froze. I don't know why. I would never freeze in this situation. His arm was going back to strike me, but I couldn't bare to look so I closed my eyes. I waited. It never came. I peeked my eyes open and saw Neji's back.

"Go home, Hisoka."

His tone was stern. Not the kind of stern when you are getting scolded by your mother, but the kind that means killing if they don't listen. I frowned to myself. I _know _how to defend myself and fight. I looked away from the two and started for the house. I didn't feel like seeing the wimpy Hisoka anymore. I just wanted to have a great time on my honeymoon! I took my blindfold off before I reached the steps of the Garden House. No use for it here. Neji already new what my eyes looked like. I walked to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Here."

I looked to my left and saw Neji holding his opened hand out to me. I looked at the dangling thing. I smiled and took it from him and opened the door. Why arn't there servants here like the main house? Have they not arrived yet? I'll ask him later. Right now I want to go inside and take a nice bath. I stepped into the hallway and was amazed, but in a different way than what the outside was like. It was so simple and comfortable inside. The walls were a pale orange color with mahogany wood floors. There was a simple red flower in the middle of the hall. Well, more like a small greeting room? I don't care what you would call it, it was still amazing.

"Where are the servants?" I asked.

"Tch," I frowned at him, "There arn't any here."

I was confused. Arn't all royals and nobolties suppse to be having servants waiting on their hands and feet?

"Uncle didn't want the servants to...uh...see us."

"See us? They saw him yesterday morning, and before than," I stated, clearly confused on what he ment.

Neji's face was bright pink. I blinked a couple of times as he stared straight at the red plant. Oh...ooooohhh. I could tell my face got a little bit pink to as his words finally came into play. Damn, didn't think that the old man would be a pervert in disguise. I smiled. Good time to play with Neji.

"Mmmm maybe I would want an audiance though," I sighed stretching my arms up.

Neji's head snapped up to look at me, "W-what?"

Right where I want him, "You know," I said. I winked at him and side stepped into him. His face go even redder. I turned so I was hugging him and pressed my body up close to him and my face was only an inch away from his. I smiled seductivly at him. God he was such a turn on when he was embarressed. His eyes were wide, and if I wasn't mistaken, his body wasn't all that secretive. I leaned closer and grabbed his lips. His lips were soft and tasted like apples. Sweet apples. I pressed even closer to him, if that was possible. He was very hesitate for about two seconds and then he started to kiss me back. He was good at this. I bit his lip and he gasped. I used that to my advantage and stuck my tounge in his mouth. His heart beat was racing and I knew mine was too. We fought for dominance, him still hestitated but not wanting to back down either. It was very very hot. Hot enough that I didn't even realize what I started to do until I heard him.

"Ahhh."

I had him up against the wall. I didn't even realize that. And to my estonishment I was moving...on him. He was a mess. His hair was falling out of his low pony tail. His face was all red and he was panting. We barley let up for breath. I smiled and took a long slow rub against him.

"Mmmnnnah."

I got up quickly and and walked away from Neji.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Holy shit, I cannot believe I just did that with Neji. Where the hell did that even come from? I use to never do things like this. Maybe it's the fact that I was just married and am on a honeymoon? Gah! This is so weird...but surprisingly a turn-on. Ahp, nope, I will not think of it! I lowerd my head in the warm bubble bath that I drew for myself. This bathroom was a nice rosie color. It made me very warm and calm. Well as calm as I could be considering me and Neji just got very...intimate.

I wish I could just stay in this tub forever, but I have been in here for about an hour. As i huffed I got up and grabbed the pink towel that hung on the railing. I looked into the mirror that was near be. A full body mirror came nice and handy sometimes. I dropped my towel to look at myself. I was skinny, some might say I was underweight. Which in truth, I was. My hair was short and halted just a little after my shoulders. My bangs use to go across my face, but I havn't had time to cut them, so now they kind of angle down into side bangs. I didn't think I was ugly. My skin was a little on the tan side, and my body was in okay physical shape, other than being underwright. The only thing that truly bothered me were my eyes...and that I have kind of small breasts. I sighed and turned away from the mirror to go into my suitcase.

As I unzipped my suitcase I was trying to figure out what I should wear. I mean, I do want to look good infront of my husband. It's weird calling Neji that. I looked down to get some clothes, but I didn't see any. What the hell? Where are all my chlothes? I dug into it deeper and ended up fiding something. I stared at them. I found dark purple underwear, normal I guess, but the other clothing piece...why was this the only thing in there? I threw that particle on the ground and rummaged through the bag again. Toiletress, hair stuff, some of my eye coverings, but no more chlothes!

I looked back down on the ground the the one peice of chlothing I did find. You know what, maybe going out in that would be fun? Wait, what the hell am I thinking! I barely know Neji, how could I do something like that! My face turned red, I could feel it. But the only other option would go out in just the underwear. Hell no, I am not doing that. Maybe I could just put the towel around me? No, Neji might think I am naked! What the hell were the Hyuuga's doing? Did they want Neji to get in my pants that freaking bad! I sighed in defeat. Wearing that thing is my best option, so I put it on.

I turned to look in the mirror again. Dammit, why is it see through? They couldn't have given me a lighter pair of underwear at least! It was a strapless nightgown. It stopped right below my butt, and if I even bent a centimeter you would be able to my ass, not that you already couldn't see it through the light purple fabric. I don't know how, but it made my boobs look even bigger than they really are. I was so shear, that it shouldn't even be chlothing. I just have to stay in this a little bit. Maybe I could see if Neji will let me borrow one of his shirts? I blushed at the thought.

Taking a deep breath I walked out of the bathroom. It's just for a little bit, I'll find something more appropiate later.

I found Neji out on the deck looking at the garden. Now that I can see it more clearly I gapped in awe, totally forgetting what I was gonna ask Neji. The flowers were EVERYWHERE. It was magnificient. I could stay out there all day and never leave. Then my eyes fell back on Neji. He hasn't even sensed me yet. Maybe he was daydreaming? Do Hyuuga's ever daydream? Maybe Hinata, but the rest don't seem like the type. My mind went back to what I stopped myself from thinking of earlier.

"Neji-kun," I said in a shy voice.

Neji jumped a little and turned around to look at me. In a split second his eyes were bugged out, his face was red, and his mouth stayed opened. I smiled sweetly and walked up to him. He never took his eyes off of me. That was a good feeling, knowing that I had his full attention. I sat firmly on his lap facing the garden. I wanted to tease him more, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go as far as before...I havn't even known him that long.

I turned my face to his. He was still gawking. He obviously didn't know what to do. I smiled at him and caught his lips and kissed him. This time he didn't hesitate. I pulled back and turned to face the garden again. I didn't want to go farthur right now.

"It seems some Hyuuga's did a little theiving action and took all my chlothes. This was the only thing in my bag."

"Hn."

I smiled and leaned back into his chest. The garden was beautiful, even when it was dark out. I can't believe it was already dark. I guess I spent a lot of time in the bathroom. I wish everything was as peaceful and beautiful as this garden. Bright colors were dulled my the moons light, but even with that it was one of the best sights I have ever laid my eyes on. Hands down.

Before long I felt my eyes drooping. I knew I was tired, but I couldn't get myself to get up. It was so comfortable in Neji's lap. I felt something moved behind me and turned to see Neji starting to stand up. I groaned. I didn't want to move. Neji looked down at me with his light lavender eyes. His eyes and face softened as picked me up bridal style. I blushed, but it was nice so I just leaned in his chest as he carried me to my room.

When we entered a room just down the hall Neji gently put me down and started to walk out the door.

"Why arn't you staying?" I asked sleeply.

"My room is the next one over."

That was the only thing Neji said until he left me alone in my own room. What the hell? We're married now, so why can't he stay in here? I am angry, but I am also very tired. I don't think I could stand up much longer without passing out onto the floor. I sighed heavily and got into my bed. I didn't even bother to look around my surroundings since I was tired. Oh well. This bed was freaking comfy.

* * *

_Knives. They were just coming from every direction. Monsters were protecting me...and I don't know why. Why were the monsters being my heroes and the humans trying to kill me? Blood. It was everywhere! Was this my blood? I looked down, and no, none of it was mine. There wasn't a single scratch on me. How? The people kept throwing knives and kunai at me. They all hit. But I felt none of the pain and I wasn't bleeding._

_Then everything went black. And there was a light shining from somewhere away from me. There was a figure there. Who was that? Was it even a human? I walked closer. Mother? Was that my mother? I tried to scream her name, but she didn't hear me. Then all of a sudden a man came from behind her..._

* * *

I snapped awake and looked around me. I forgot where I was for a second. I smelled of sweat. Taking deep breathes, I tried to calm myself. Why was I having this dream? I havn't had it since I was fifteen. Why know? I stared around me. Everything seemed to be calm, but I don't think I could fall asleep again. I know if I tried to the images of blood would come back. I didn't want that to happen. I shuffled around and went for the door and walked into the hallway. I looked on a small table in the hall and saw that it was only one in the morning.

Neji said he would be in the room next to mine, right? Maybe if I slept next to him the dreams won't come back? But he did go in a seperate room for a reason. But, I think I would rather see him scold me than have another one of those nightmares again. I think it would be worth it. I swallowed and slowly started to open the wooden door. I took a deep breath and entered.

There he was. Sprawled out on the bed. I hesitantly went over to him and slipped into the bed with him. He didn't really stir. Isn't he a ninja? Shouldn't he be able to detect me? Maybe he was really tired. I sighed and cuddle closer to him, but then I realized he was shirtless. I blushed forcing the perverted thoughts from my mind to go away. I just wanted to sleep peacefully. His chest was warm anyway. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a peaceful dream..

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. **

**If you have any questions just message me =)**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up tot he light peaking through the curtains. I was really warm, but not to warm, just enough that made me want to stay in this bed forever. I blinked several times before I figured out where exactly I was. I had a nightmare last night. Then I snuck off into Neji's room to sleep better. Right. I looked up and noticed Neji was pretty much in the same position he was last night, except this time he had his arm around me.

I turned my head slightly to look at the clock on the wall. 11 am. I think Neji is becoming extremely lazy for a Ninja. I giggled to myself. I carefully moved Neji's arm away and got out of the bed without waking him up. I was about to open his door when I realized I needed something a bit more covering than what I have on right now. I saw Neji's suitcase on the floor and took one of his shirts.

I went back in my room a looked around. It had pretty purple feather designs on the walls and a fuzzy purple blanket on the bed. The dresser and desk were white. Overall it was a very pretty room. I smiled. I went into the bathroom to the room and took a quick shower since I still kind of smelled like sweat from the nightmare last night. Why did that dream even come up? I haven't had it since I was 15, and I sure as hell didn't want it to come back. I don't need to relive the past about my mother.

The mirror in the bathroom showed my bright red eyes. Dammit. My whole eye was red. No white what so ever. I hate it when I can't control it in my sleep. Neji is going to notice this. I don't know how to deactivate though...my mother couldn't tell me how to, and my father doesn't even know that it is active. I sighed, maybe he won't notice? I'll just pretend I don't know what is going on. But what if one shows up on the front door? Why does this have to happen to me.

I sighed. I am just going to let this all go to the back of my mind. I am not going to think of these things. I quickly put the same underwear on since I still don't know where any of my clothes are and put on Neji's shirt. Being the nice newly wedded wife I decided to go in the kitchen and make breakfast for the two of us. Thankfully Hiashi had thought of stocking the cupboards and fridge full of food.

* * *

I set the plates down which were full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I love cooking, but I never really had the chance to cook because we rarely had good food, so I was really happy I got the chance. The people who come here for vacation had left many cook books and I found them very handy. I looked at the clock and saw that is was 1. No sign of Neji yet. Maybe he was really worn out.

I didn't feel like waiting any longer so I decided to go check up on him. Maybe he died in his sleep or something? I went through the halls and ended up in front of Neji's door. I knocked, but there was no reply. I knocked again, a little louder this time, but again nothing. My face expressed worry and curiosity. I waited a few more minutes. Maybe he was groggy in the morning and needed some time to wake up on his own? But he still never answered the damn door.

Having no patience left in my body I decided to open the door, but when I opened it I sure as hell didn't expect _this. _Neji was naked. Well almost naked. He had a towel wrapped around his private parts, but other than that, he was stark naked. I could feel the heat rising as I stared at his body. It was perfect. He was pale all over, but he had such nice defined muscles everywhere. I wish I could just jump him and touch them. My eyes landed to his face. He stood there in pure shock. His hair was still wet and dripping onto his body. My luck that I showed up and got this show.

"U-uhm," I stuttered, " When you're all cleaned up and ready I, uhm, made some brunch for us."

I blushed even more as I stared at his abs and saw how the air went in and out as he spoke.

"Yes, thank you."

I nodded and turned away. When the door closed I ended up having such a giddy smile on my face. He was very hot. No doubt about that.

* * *

Neji sat across from me from the round table. We haven't taken a bit of our food yet, because I wanted to see if he liked it, but he didn't eat anything since he noticed me staring at him.

"May I help you?"

I blushed a little, "I just wanted to see if you liked my cooking..."

"Is it not good?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't try it. But I did exactly what the recipe said to do and what the cook books said...I never really cooked anything since my mother had passed."

Neji didn't say anything else. He just took some eggs and pancakes (He mixed them up, isn't that weird?) and stuffed them in his mouth. I waited for his reaction, but his damn face had to be stoic. I stared at him as he swallowed.

"So?" I asked.

"It's good." said Neji as he took more food.

I smiled widely at Neji and began to eat it myself, and he was right, it was good. Better than I thought I could make it.

Neji and I enjoyed the meal. He didn't really talk, as he kept stuffing his face with food. I smiled at that. He seemed like he really did love my food. I guess that is a good thing. I mean if my husband hated my cooking than that would be very bad. As he finished up I took his plates and started to do the dishes.

"Let me help you with that."

I looked up to Neji who picked up some dirty plates.

"It's okay Neji, you don't have to."

Neji ignored me and helped me anyway. He washed while I dried. I looked up at him. He seemed to have a small blush. Maybe he was thinking of what happened earlier? I wouldn't mind to see him like that again though. Maybe next time without the towel there. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I really don't understand how my virgin mind can think of so many of these perverted things. I didn't notice I was staring at him until he looked right back at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Uhm, nothing," I lied.

His eyes narrowed. So he can sleep like a log, but he can detect lies. What kind of ninja is he? He was glaring daggers at me so I glared back, totally forgetting about what I was thinking about earlier this morning.

"Why can't I see the white of your eyes today?"

His question caught me off guard.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked cursing my self for stammering.

"Your whole eye is red. It looks demon like."

Maybe because it is demon like you idiot.

"Gee, thanks." I whispered, "I'll just go put on a blind fold then."

I didn't look at him. I mean, what was I to expect? I know there are some people out there who have different eyes and red ones, but mine are just so unusual people just want to stay away from me. I started to walk away from Neji, but he suddenly grabbed my arm. I didn't expect that, so I accidently (but still meant to) grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the hard ground and I straddled him so he couldn't get up.

Neji stared at me in shock. I stared back at him. What the hell am I suppose to do now? Before I could even react to what I just did, the earth shook and a wild sounding noise came after. I froze in shock. Shit.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I have been busy. But I hope you enjoy this. Reviews would be great! **

**-Booy**


	7. Chapter 7

The roaring sounded again, but this time closer. Shit. What the hell was a suppose to do. Neji tried to shove me off of him, but I didn't budge. I can't just let him go outside. He might die. I groaned inwardly. Shit shit shit shit. Neji was still trying to push me off, without using his ninja strength. I looked down at him. I saw that his ninja sensing were in control right now by how his eyes looked.

"Kin, you need to get off of me. This sounds like something dangerous," explained Neji.

I don't know what to do...maybe if I tied him up. I saw some rope under the sink when I got the soap. Why is there rope under there anyway? What the hell am I thinking, I probably can't take him. Well maybe I could? It would be the element of surprise...well it's my best guess. I slowly got off of him.

"Kin, stay here. Don't move unless I say so."

He turned and started for the front door. I acted quickly. I got the rope and knocked Neji down on the floor and pinned my knee on his back.

"Kin!" huffed Neji, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." I kept repeating as I tied him the best I could.

The roaring seemed like it was now at the front doors. I didn't waist any more time. I ran outside to see who had decided to ruining this day. Holy mother of...  
It looked like the ninetails. Of course, it wasn't him, because he was in Naruto. I sighed.

"JUN!" I screamed getting his attention before he destroyed anything.

"Me Lady, you called. In trouble, yes?"

"No, no. I am sorry misunderstanding, please go home."

"You in weird place." He stated.

His eyes narrowed. Why are demons so much like this towards me.

"Yes, I am with a friend. He has a beautiful garden."

"He?"

Of course. The one that gets called here is the one who hates males with me. Jun's fluffy red tail is swinging back in forth in anticipation. He probably hasn't killed anyone in years, and was just itching to do so.

"Yes, a he. I am safe I promise you."

Jun walked over to me and but his head down near me. I took it as invitation and stroked his muzzle.

"Promise, My Lady?"

"Hai, I promise, Jun."

With that Jun calmed down and puffed away in smoke. I sighed. Damage is controlled.

"What the hell was that?"

I stiffened. Shit. I turned around and saw a flustered looking Neji pointing at the spot where Jun had been. Damage is not controlled. I was panicking. He obviously new what it was. I mean he is smart. He just wanted to here me say it and to explain why...and how.

"What was what, dear?" I asked, playing dumb.

He narrowed his eyes, "Tell me now."

I didn't want to tell him anything. I shook my head.

"That looked like a demon. You talked to it."

"I don't know what you're talking about Neji-kun?" I tilted my head in a cute way.

He blushed slightly, but it didn't waver him.

"If you do not tell me right now I will cut this trip short and make you tell the Hokage."

My eyes widened. Just when I thought I was kind of getting close to him, "Even if I tell you, you'd still tell Lady Hokage."

"If it is something dangerous, of course I will. I am a Konoha Ninja, and you now are a Konoha civilian."

I stared up at Neji. Maybe this was a mistake. My father did always say I would be a disgrace to anyone. I felt uncomfortable in Neji's stare. I just know Neji wouldn't let this go until I told him. The whole truth. Up until now he has been okay with it. Father never figured anything out because Hideki new how to keep them away. I never new how he new. Why didn't he teach me before I left.

"I am going to pack our things."

With that Neji left to go inside.

* * *

What the hell am I to do now? I was walking through the garden. I kind of am lost in here, but I ain't worried. Neji has his byakugan. I stopped and sat inside of a bunch of pink flowers that smelled like paradise. If I don't tell them, then Ino's father will do that mind jutsu thing she told me about. I don't want that to happen. I leaned back in the dirt. Why couldn't I just have had been normal? A tear fell down my face. Mother, please help me.

I noticed that I have been in this flower bed for almost an hour. It was now about 5. Neji and I have only been here for a whole day, and he wants to cut this trip short. We didn't even get to do the things that Neji's uncle thought we were going to do...not that we were anyway. I huffed and got up. I still didn't know exactly where I was, but I have a feeling Neji didn't want me to be alone.

"Neji-kun?" I called out. Even if he didn't come out I am sure that a clone would. But I didn't hear anything.

"Neji-kun, I don't know how to get back to the house..." I mumbled.

He obviously heard me though because he came out of the hiding spot. I looked up at him and smiled, but he frowned at me and began to walk away. I criticized myself. Would I really have to tell him or Tsunade? What if they thought I was a threat to Konoha...then they will want me to go away. God, they might send me back to my father. I began to panic. Shit, if I don't calm down it'll happen again!

We made it to the house in no time. I guess I wasn't so far from it. The Neji in front of me puffed in smoke and was gone and the real Neji came out of the house. My cheeks turned red. I felt horrible under his gaze. I just stood there like an idiot.

"I made dinner."

I nodded and followed Neji into the kitchen. He didn't make something that extravagant. It was just some ramen. We didn't talk at all. What am I suppose to say? He won't want to talk normally with me. The only thing he would want to talk about is what happened earlier. I wasn't feeling all that hungry. I probably only took a couple of bites of ramen and just stared at it as Neji finished his.I got up as Neji got the dishes. I needed a bath. I havn't even changed out of the shirt I took from Neji.

"Where are you going?"

"Bath."

Talking to Neji wasn't really on my list right now. I went into Neji's room to steal some of his clothes, but on his bed were some girl clothes. I looked at them and noticed they were mine. They must have hid all my clothes in his suite case. I took some and went into his bathroom since I was too lazy to go to mine. I took my time in there. I didn't want to face Neji. I have no idea why, but I feel ashamed of what I can do. But I also feel more ashamed from hiding it. Maybe if I come right out and say it they might accept me? I don't even know.

I got out of the bath and put my baggy sweatpants and t-shirt on. This bathroom had a full body mirror. I sat on the floor in front of it and glared at myself. Maybe if I learned to control these eyes then it wouldn't be as bad? My eyes were back to how they normally were. How can I even start to control my eyes? Hideki had tried teaching me how to control some chakra, but will chakra help me control it? Maybe I should ask Neji? He uses chakra in his eyes for his byakugan. Maybe it is something like that?

"What are you doing in there?"

I looked up at the door, "Thinking."

"Come think out here."

My heart fell. That was an order. It didn't even sound friendly at all. I sighed and did as he was told. I went to head for my room so I didn't have to see him.

"Where do you think you're going?" called Neji as I was at his bedroom door.

"My room?"

"No. I am not leaving you alone. You will sleep here."

Again, another order. Just great. I didn't argue with him though. I was already in deep enough shit as it was. I layed down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Neji sat down next to me and opened a book. It was so quiet.

"How do you control your byakugan?" I asked.

"With chakra."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, but how do you get them to your eyes?"

"You'd have to know how to use your chakra before you do that."

I rolled over on my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. He was still reading his book. Not even paying attention to me. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance at him.

"I can control chakra."

He looked up from his book and at me," and who taught you that?"

"If I tell you, then you have to promise me you don't tell anyone else, got it?"

He nodded his head at me, but that wasn't a good enough answer.

"Do you promise, Neji?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Hideki."

"Why does that have to be a secret?" he asked with curious eyes.

"It's illegal."

"Teaching people how to use chakra is illegal in Kuragari?"

"No. Teaching me how to use chakra is illegal," I stated.

Neji looked really confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's just what my father said."

He narrowed his eyes at me," Why are you telling me this, though?"

"Listen, I know you want to know what happened earlier, but I can't tell you."

"Can't, or you won't?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Both," I said, "The thing I don't want to tell you is something I am not even suppose to know. And to be honost, I don't understand it myself."

"Why aren't you suppose to know?"

I frowned at him," I don't really know."

"Do you have an idea of why?"

I know he was just investigating now. He really was loyal to Konoha. I wasn't loyal at all to my birthplace. I admire that about Neji. He had such a passion for Konoha, and he would do anything for it. Even marry me.

"Yes, I have an idea. But I don't really want to tell you."

He kept glaring at me. If only looks could kill, i'd probably be dead.

"Neji, I don't know you well, and you expect me to tell you everything about me. I am sorry, but I can't do that."

"Then why were you able to marry me?"

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Because of my mother."

He looked at me, "You told me your mother wad dead."

"She is, sadly. But it's just something she told me before she died."

"Which was?"

"I...I don't know if I should tell you or not."

Neji's face softened, "You don't need to tell me right now."

I looked at him a bit shocked. He has been pissed at me for saying nothing at all and now he doesn't seem to care.

"Don't get me wrong I really want to integrate you about it."

I rolled my eyes at him and sarcastically said , "Yay."

"But, I have a feeling you really do want to tell, but like you said you don't really trust me. I will respect you."

"So, does that mean we can stay here for the whole trip!" I asked with hope.

"Yes. But I am still not letting you out of my sight."

"Deal!"

* * *

**Reviews would be great!**


	8. Chapter 8

I shot myself up from the bed and started to panic. It took me a bit to realize I was safe. I looked over to my side and saw Neji awake staring at me. My face flushed pink as I layed back down. Damn, why do I have to keep having those dreams again? I don't like them one bit. I began to shiver even though I was in blankets. It wasn't even cold outside of the blankets.

"You okay?"

I looked behind me and noticed that Neji looked a bit concerned. I nodded my head and tried to drift back into sleep, but I have a feeling it isn't going to happen any time soon. I sighed in frustration. I looked back behind me to see Neji had closed his eyes and seemed fast asleep. But I knew better. I decided to get closer to him. I turned my body around and moved closer to him. His one eye opened in question as I did so.

"Cold," I mumbled.

* * *

Surprisingly I did end up falling asleep. Though, I kept waking up feeling like someone was watching me. Paranoid from my dream. I didn't have that dream for the rest of the night though. That was a major relief to me. When I woke I was curled up against Neji with one of my legs in between his. One of his arms were under me while the other lay on his stomach. My head was perfectly snuggled between him arm and torso. It was really comfy and I didn't want to move.

I unconsciously cuddled even closer to Neji. His body was so freaking warm. My leg shifted a bit as I moved and slightly nudged something that felt hard. I was wide awake now and trying not to giggle. Neji had a hard on. I've never actually felt one before, or even seen one. I had just heard soldiers in the kingdom talk about their 'lucky' nights on to many times. I became curious slowly slid my hand down to it. I wonder what It feels like? I couldn't control myself, so I placed my hand softly on it, making sure I didn't wake him up.

Touching it sent a jolt of knots inside my stomach, but not the bad kind. More like when you stole a cookie before dinner time, but thought it was the best thing in the world even if you got caught. Neji's pajama pants were really thin, so I felt like I could feel everything. It felt different. It was hard and warm. He smiled to myself. Neji didn't know what was coming. I experimentally moved my hand up and down. A sigh came out of Neji. I stopped my motions. Did he just wake up? I looked up into his face and saw that he was still peacefully asleep.

I became more bold. I started moving my hand up and down the hard member, and the more I did it the more sounds came out of his mouth. I kind of liked it. It was like a present every time those noises were made. I couldn't help myself, so I started to move my hand faster. His noises grew a bit louder. I really liked this. The blanket was now gone and I could see the bulge in his pants. It was a sight worth seeing. I was so engrossed in his nether regions that I totally forgot about him sleeping.

"KIN!"

I froze. My eyes slowly looked up at Neji's face. His lavender eyes were wide open and his face was bright red. He had some sweat running down his face and he looked like he was decided if this was the best thing in the world or his worst nightmare. I didn't know what to do. What are you suppose to do in these situations? Do I continue or stop? Why should I stop. If the body gets like this doesn't it mean they're enjoying it? I decided on that. I started moving my hand again as I looked at him. His eyes, if possible grew even wider. I smiled. I liked flustering Neji.

Neji tried to get up, but I jumped up and sat on his knees before he could. I didn't stop my hands movements as I did this. Neji seemed to be in too much shock to really do anything else. I kind of enjoyed this. I moved my hands a bit faster and was rewarded with a noise slightly different than the one when he was asleep. I liked it even more. I tightened my grip on Neji's member and his head rolled back. I can clearly say I won this 'battle'. As I was doing this a knot grew in my stomach, but I am not sure what it is, so I decided to ignore it for the time being. Neji, on the other hand, I could not ignore. Those noises were coming out of his mouth more and more. His breathing was short he was gripping the bed sheets. I felt like I needed to do something with my other hand so I decided to grope his balls. He seemed to really like that. He thrusted into my hand when I did and made the loudest noise yet. I liked this. I started to move my hand as fast as I could go while I fondled his balls.

"K-kin," panted Neji, " Y-you need to s-stop!"

I smiled, "I don't think you really want me to."

"K-KIN"

Neji didn't say anymore because he thrusted in my hand so hard that I nearly fell of the bed. The way he screamed my name was really attractive. I felt wetness on my hand and looked down. His pants were soaked. I knew what this was, I read it in a health book before. I smiled to myself. I was proud of myself for being able to make Neji feel good. I looked back and Neji and saw that his eyes were wide open once again and wide with shock, again. I smiled shyly at him. I kindly got off of him and straightened up my own pajama's. Neji quickly got up and muttered something about going to the bathroom.

* * *

**I know it's been a while since I uploaded, but I hope this chapter makes it up to you ;)**

**Reviews would be wonderful 3**


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled to myself as I made breakfast. Neji forgot about keeping an eye on me 24/7. He has been avoiding me since this mornings...encounter. I sure did surprised the hell out of him. I flipped the pancakes onto the plate as I thought of what happened this morning. Not only did I surprise him, but I surprised myself. I never would have thought that I'd actually do something so...bold. I am honestly proud of myself.

As I finished up cooking, Neji walked into the room. I smiled at him and placed a plate down for him. He averted his eyes away from me, but he couldn't hide the huge blush going across his face. I smiled and bent down and kissed his cheek. His face turned redder.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"M-morning."

He was so cute when he stuttered!

I felt like a had ''tortured'' him enough for the day, so I didn't try anything like I did this morning.

"Will you teach me?" I asked.

Neji slowly looked up from his food and swallowed before speaking, "Teach you what?"

"How to use chakra in my eyes."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

I frowned, "Why not?"

"You may be a Konoha citizen, but that doesn't mean your loyalty won't stay with your birthplace."

"I've never been loyal to my birthplace," I stated.

He looked at me, "How can you not?"

I looked away from him. I didn't feel like discussing on how horrible my father was.

"My loyalty is to Konoha. They havn't done anything to show me that I shouldn't trust them."

Neji looked at me quizzically, "Do you know how to use any chakra?"

I nodded my head, "Hideki was teaching me to walk up walls with my feet."

* * *

"Show me what you can do."

I nodded my head at Neji. We were now outside in a training field that was beyond the garden. There was nothing special here. Just a wide open area with some trees surrounded the area. I walked up to one of the trees and focused my chakra to my feet. Once I felt like I had enough chakra in my feet I ran up the tree. The tree was really big, and I made it more than half way before I lost control of my chakra. Bad news for me, I didn't really know how to land so I was falling down to my doom. I saw the ground coming, but I never had a chance to touch it. Neji had grabbed me.

"You don't know how to land?" he asked.

I blushed out of embarrassment, "Normally Hideki would catch me...like you just did."

Neji nodded at this and had me follow him somewhere else. I was a little confused since he didn't really say anything else to me, but I let him lead me anyway. He led me back into the garden, but instead of going the way we came he had us go to the left. We went through the maze of flowers until Neji had us stop, and I was breathless. We ended up in another clearing, but this one was much more beautiful. There was a big pool that somehow looked like a natural lake with a waterfall. His was shimmering from thee sunlight, and there were even real fish in it.

"We'll practice your feet chakra here."

"Huh?"

"On the water," explained Neji, "You'll just fall in the water if you loose control. It's a lot safer, that is if you can swim."

"Of course I can swim!"

For the next eight hours all we did was train on my chakra. I have to say, it sure wasn't as easy as Neji made it look like. We only took a break when we had to eat lunch, and that didn't really make me feel all that energetic. By the time we were done I felt like I was going to die. I had absolutely no energy left in my body. I laid down on a grassy patch and stayed there. Neji was packing up some supplies we brought out. I was not in the mood to walk all the way back to the house.

"Let's go," called Neji, "It's getting dark."

I moaned, "I don't want to move for the next eight years."

Neji smirked at me as he walked towards me. I looked at him quizzically. I thought he was going to pull a trick on me, but to my surprise he motioned me to get on his back. I smiled in gratitude and slowly got up on his back. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and sighed in relief. Maybe this might not be the Hyuuga safe haven my mother told me about, but I did feel safe. I felt better being with Neji than I had with my father. I felt like I could be more of myself.

"Thank you, Neji."

With that I fell asleep.

* * *

**This is a really short chapter, I know. But I kind of have writers block. BAH! I am writing this story as I go on...so nothing is exactly planned.  
If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! Anything would help! **

**Reviews would be awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, I didn't want to move. My muscles hurt all over. I have never trained like I did yesterday with Neji. And Neji, whom I was curled up against, was so freaking comfortable. His body was warm and it just felt amazing. Though, I probably smelled. After working so hard last night I passed out before I could even shower. I didn't want Neji to wake up when I smell. Blah. I got up, making sure I didn't disturb Neji, and went to get my clothes.

The shower was so nice. The warm water hit just the right spots. I sighed and cleaned off all the sweat and grime that hung on my body. It felt so nice to be clean. As I stepped out the shower I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I only had a few bruises from yesterdays training. Only from hitting the water so hard though. I put on my flowy white dress and pink knee high socks and got ready for the day.

I walked down the hallway and back into Neji's room. He was still asleep. I didn't even check the time on the clock yet. I looked over and saw that it was 5 am. I sighed. What to do now? I didn't feel like training and I was now wide awake. I looked back at Neji. He was so cute when he slept. I turned back to the door and went to wonder the house. I've been here for roughly a week and I've only seen the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. I guess you can include the garden too.

As I explored the house I found out that most of the room only had bedrooms in it. There was one meeting room, at least that what it looked like to me. The living room was nothing special besides being all white. I was afraid to step foot in there. As I was going to give up exploring I caught sight of a door hidden in the wall by living room. I smiled. Maybe something good will be in there? It took a bit to get it open since the handle seemed to have been broken off. I had to pry it open with my fingers.

When the door opened it was dark, but luckily there was a light on the wall. Everything was dusty. It looked like a storage room in here. It was small so I was able to sit right in the middle of the room and sort through the things. I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to do this, but no one told me not to explore. What I found out though wasn't as interesting as I thought it'd be. There were only old pictures of Hyuuga members. Probably ones from centuries ago.

I shuffled through some more pictures and was about to give up until I caught eye of one unusual picture. At first I didn't notice anything strange about it. It was just a couple of Hyuuga teenagers who just past their chuunin exams and documenting the moment. What surprised me was one of the girls in the picture. She had long braided blond hair and red blood eyes.

"There you are."

I jumped and turned around and saw Neji.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I-I, uhm," I was in pure shock.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

I just stared at him. Pure utter shock.

"What do you have there?" he asked again and looking at the picture.

He studied the picture I was holding. He looked at me and looked at the picture again. He seemed as confused as I was.

"That's my mom," I said pointing at the blond with the Hyuuga symbol on her dress.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! I wanted to leave you guys in the suspense and the wonder. Haha. Reviews would be awesome.  
I know this chapter is short, but I wanted the cliff hanger, so yup. **


End file.
